Catch Me if you can?
by JWOW13
Summary: Join Rocky and Logan on a quest to find 3 famous criminals which will include: friendships ruined, romance, and drama
1. The Introduction

Once there was this girl in High School who was never invited to things like: Parties, Sleepovers, etc. The girls name was Rocky she was a freshman and has always kept to herself. Most people saw her as the quiet, shy, nerdy girl. But Rocky had a secret she was part of the Mafia. That meant she was a wild party girl on weekends and a shy, nerdy girl during school weeks. But she disguised herself on weekends so people wouldn't know it was her. So at school on monday Rocky was at her locker when Logan walked up up to her and said "I saw you at the party last night." Rocky turned around and said "I wasn't at the party last night." Logan said "Yea you were because we made out when you were drunk." That made Rocky freeze Logan walked up to her and gently kissed her lips. This burned Rocky so much that she punched Logan in the stomach and walked away. Little did she know that Logan was part of the Mafia and knew her secret. Logan had a mission to do for Rocky to be his girlfriend. Rocky skipped school that day and went straight home. Later on she went to Logan's house. When she got there she banged on the door 5 times. Logan finally opened the door and Rocky did the unthinkable she kissed Logan and Logan did the unthinkable also he kissed back. After 5 minutes Rocky pulled back and said "I know you know my secret." and Logan said "I know you know my mission." Rocky nodded then said "I would love to be your girlfriend." Logan smiled then kissed her again and Rocky pulled away and told him goodnight. At school the next day Rocky was at her locker minding her own business when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist and felt someone nibbling on her ear she smiled and turned around to find Logan smiling at her. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Logan then said "Hey lets have our first date tonight." Rocky said "Sure...But what are we gonna do." Logan said "A dinner and a movie." Rocky said "Sure" Logan smiled and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. They then heard the bell and they departed and went to class. Later on that day Rocky was getting finished for her date. As soon as she finished Logan knocked on the door. She opened the door to see Logan with flowers in his hands. Rocky smiled and took the flowers. Rocky said "What restaurant are we going to?" Logan replied "Olive Garden" Rocky then said "Cool." As soon as they pull up they regret it because kids from school are there. So they skipped dinner and went straight to the movie. Rocky asked "What movie are we seeing?" Logan replied "Umm... Pitch Perfect." Rocky said "Cool" They pulled up and Logan paid for Rocky and himself. Logan asked Rocky if she wanted anything she said no thanks then they walked in and watched the movie. After the movie Logan was on his taking Rocky home but Rocky fell asleep in the car. Rocky live by herself so Logan decided to stay the night. When they arrived Logan carried Rocky to her bed while he sleeps on the couch. The next morning Logan was making breakfast when Rocky came down. Logan greeted Rocky with a good morning and a kiss. After breakfast Logan left Rocky and went to go get ready for school. At school Rocky was in homeroom when she got a text from her leader saying "You've got a mission...Come here right away." Rocky let out a groan Just before class started Rocky left the classroom and met up with Logan outside of school. They walked hand in hand to the leaders building. When they finally reached the leaders room Rocky knocked on the door 3 times before she heard a voice. Rocky and Logan entered the room slowly. As soon as they they were inside their leader said "You guys have to fly to Chicago for a mission." Rocky looked at Logan, Logan just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Rocky smiled back and they both accepted the mission. So the next day Rocky and Logan left New York and headed to Chicago. When they arrived their leader sent the leader of Chicago a message that they would be there. So when they got off the plane they saw a man that had a sign with their names on it. Rocky was super nervous, So Logan grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers and kissed her on the cheek. When they reached the hotel they were told they would meet with the leader in the morning. Logan and Rocky went to their room, showered and watched T.V. Rocky fell asleep on Logan's chest. Logan liked the feeling of having Rocky as his girlfriend. They fell asleep in each other's arms. When Logan woke up he saw Rocky in his arms still sleeping he smiled and kissed her on her forehead. Rocky woke up and smiled at Logan, Logan looked down at her and kissed her smiley lips. They got up and got dressed. They went down stairs and ate breakfast. Then they went to the car and was on their way to hear more detail about their mission. When they arrived at the building they were told to go to the second floor. Rocky was on Logan's back. When they reached the door this time Logan knocked on the door 3 times. On the 3rd time they heard a voice saying to come in. Logan finally put Rocky down, he grabbed her hand and walked through the door. When they walked through the door the leader was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. There were 2 chairs in the middle of the room also. As soon as they sat the leader of New York, who's name is Cece, and the leader Chicago, Dina was sitting in the chairs in the middle of the room. Dina's daughter, Toni was sleeping in her crib. After 12 hours of sitting in the room and listening about their mission it was about 10:45 when they got back to the hotel. As soon as they arrived to their room they changed into their PJ's and went straight to sleep. The next morning Rocky suddenly woke up because she had a nightmare. She sat straight up in bed crying and screaming. Logan woke up and grabbed Rocky and rocked her until she calmed down Rocky said "I'm scared Logan" Logan asked "Why" She replied "Because what if something happens on the mission?" Logan said "Nothing will happen as long as I'm here" with that he kissed her forehead and she dozed back off to sleep. Logan smiled back down at her and went back to sleep.


	2. The Mission

The next week Rocky been having the same terrifying dream. She's been waking up screaming and crying that something bad was going to happen during the mission. Logan been there when she's been having her nightmares. Logan and Rocky relationship has grew stronger it went from a high school love to full on real romance. Their mission has been going for 2 months because they haven't found their person they were after. Logan and Rocky were now 18 engaged and were supposed to get married in 2 months. Right now they were back in Chicago auditioning for **Shake It Up: CHICAGO. **When Rocky and Logan arrived back home the first thing they did was go by their families home before heading to their house. First stop was Rocky's house. When they walked in the first thing they were greeted by Rocky's mom and her family. After about 2 hours they went to Logan's house. After about 2 hours the newly engaged couple headed home because they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. When they walked in Rocky said she was going to take a shower while Logan cooked dinner. After Rocky took her shower and was dressed she headed downstairs to by greeted by her wonderful fiancee. After they were done eating they headed upstairs. Logan then took a shower where greeted by his beautiful fiancee. He went to go lay beside her where she then snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. They laid there for a moment when Logan then said "You know our parents want us to have kids right?" Rocky nodded her head and said "Yea I know...But I'm not ready yet were only 18 and we just got engaged." Logan nodded and said "I'm ready whenever you are." Rocky looked up at him and smiled. Logan looked down at her and smiled back and kissed her. The 2 fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning around 3 in the morning Logan woke up to the sound of water running and Rocky humming a melody. Logan laid there and watched t.v he started to doze back off to sleep when Rocky walked out in some shorts and a tank top. Logan grew more in love with her as she re-snuggled into his chest. Logan smiled down at her and Rocky looked up at him and he leaned in to kiss her. When they pulled back Rocky smiled and went back to sleep. Logan, who couldn't go back to sleep watched t.v until he dozed back off to sleep. A little while later the young couple woke up and got dressed and headed to school. They have missed school but took classes while in New York and they were now sophomore's and when they walked into school Rocky and Logan went their separate ways and was immediately surrounded by their friends. Their friends didn't know that they were engaged yet alone dated. So when Rocky was talking with her friends outside the school one of her friends noticed an engagement ring and asked "Rocky whats that?" Rocky responded quickly "Umm... nothing" the friend didn't let the subject drop and kept asking question until Rocky finally broke and said "Fine.. I'm engaged to someone in this school." Rocky's friends then squealed with happiness. Meanwhile Logan was talking to his friends when one of his friends saw his engagement ring on his finger the friend then asked "Whats that Logan?" Logan quickly replied "Its a ring my mom gave me" the friend asked a gazillion questions until Logan couldn't take it anymore and said "Fine... I'm engaged to a girl in this school" Logan's friends congratulated him until the bell rang signaling class started in 10 minutes Logan's friends left. Logan then pulled out his phone and texted Rocky telling her to meet him where he was sitting. Meanwhile Rocky's friends was heading off to class when Rocky got a text from Logan saying to meet him on the other side of school. Rocky headed toward Logan when she saw him she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her small waist and picked her up and spin her a few times then he put her down and kissed her. Meanwhile their friends was coming back to get them when they saw them kissing. Then Rocky said "I can't wait until we're married!" Logan said "I know we've been dating ever since that monday afternoon 2 months ago." Their friends couldn't stand it anymore and came out of their bug hiding place Rocky then let go of Logan quickly and Logan let go of her waist and said "Hey, I thought you guys were going to class." Rocky said the same thing to her friends. One of Rocky's friends said something that ticked off Rocky, She was about to pounce on her when Logan grabbed her by the waist and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle. The couple forgot about their friends and headed off hand in hand which made their friends even angrier. The couple ditched school that day and went straight to their house. Once at their house Rocky kissed Logan, Logan picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. Rocky pulled back from their kiss because she had to breath. Logan who was clearly upset that she pulled back started to kiss her neck and Rocky moaned. Logan made a trail from her neck to her tummy. Rocky then pulled away and ran to the bathroom. Logan who was irritated from that move ran after her, but Rocky was too quick and shut the bathroom door. Logan heard water running and he chuckled and yelled "You can't stay in there forever" Rocky yelled "Watch me". A few hours later Logan was asleep and Rocky came out and snuggled up into his chest. Later on that night Logan woke up to see Rocky snuggled up into him he gently slipped out of her and went to go take a bath when he got out he changed into his p.j's. Then he put Rocky back into her regular position without trying to wake her up but he failed and she woke up anyway and smiled up at him he looked down at her and said "Sorry for waking you up" Rocky said "It's good I haven't seen you all day remember." Logan smirked at her and kissed her. She pulled away and smiled up at him and he smiled back down at her and pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear and said "I love you, Rocky" Rocky replied "I love you more, Logan." The couple then fell back asleep. The next morning the couple woke up to get ready for school. After Logan was done getting dressed he went downstairs to make breakfast. After Rocky was done getting dressed she headed downstairs and was greeted by Logan. After breakfast they headed to school where their used to be friends were standing outside the building. The couple walked right past them and headed towards their lockers. They stopped at Logan's locker then headed to Rocky's locker. After they were all situated with the right books they needed for each class they headed off to homeroom together. Once in homeroom Rocky and Logan sat down in their assigned seat which was right beside each others. Most of their friends were in the same homeroom as them and when they walked in they saw the couple holding hands on top of the desks and talking to each other. Their friends walked up to them and Rocky stiffened when she saw one of her friends. Logan whispered in her ear and she instantly giggled and relaxed. Their friends walked up to them and Logan broke the awkward silence between them and said "Hey guys, whats up" All their friends shrugged and said "Nothing much, you guys" Rocky was about to answer when the girl she was going to beat up snickered and waited for an answer. Rocky the stood up and socked the girl in the jaw. She then grabbed her stuff and walked out the classroom and went straight home. Logan who was stunned that his fiancee would do that to her best friend ran after her. He found her at the house sitting in the bed crossed legged and tear stained face. He walked up to her and sat beside her and pulled her into a huge bear hug. Rocky cried into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head and rocked her until she calmed down a bit he then laid her down in the bed. He walked up to the t.v and put in Meet the Robinson. Rocky smiled at him and he climbed back into bed and re-wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up into his chest and they watched the movie. A few minutes into the movie Rocky was softly sleeping on his chest. He smiled down at her and pulled the blanket from their feet and covered them up. Logan pulled Rocky closer and dozed off to sleep. A couple of hours later Logan woke up to see Rocky peacefully sleeping in his chest. Logan gently re-positioned her so he could get up without waking her up. He went downstairs and started to make dinner. While in the process and getting a pan from a cabinet he made a lot of noise and woke up Rocky. Rocky screamed and Logan ran upstairs to find Rocky in the bathroom throwing up he walked in and held her hair back. After she was threw she cried in Logan's arms. Logan soothed her hair and picked her bridal style and laid her in the bed. Then he crawled in next to her and rocked her. When she was calmed enough she got up and headed to the bathroom Logan asked where she was going and she replied "I'm going to go take a shower" Logan nodded and said "I'm going back downstairs to finish dinner" She nodded and took her shower. After she was done she headed downstairs to find Logan halfway done with dinner. She headed to the living room Logan watched her as she laid down on the couch and flipped through the channels. Logan called out and said that dinner was done. She got up and headed to the dining room where Logan was setting the table. After dinner Logan was cleaning up and Rocky went back to laying on the couch. After Logan was done cleaning up dinner he walked over to Rocky to find her sleep on the couch. He turned off the t.v and picked Rocky up bridal style and carried her to their room and laid her on the bed. Logan went to go take a shower, changed and crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Rocky and pulled her close. The next morning Logan woke to see Rocky still sleeping he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, Rocky smiled in her sleep then woke up and smiled up at Logan. Logan asked "Any more nightmares" Rocky replied "Nope... I think that was it... I hope" Logan said "Don't worry babe its the end I promise" She replied "I hope your right" Logan grabbed her face and gently kissed her. She smiled up at him and got up and headed toward her dresser and then she headed toward the bathroom to take her shower. Logan headed downstair to make breakfast. After Rocky was done taking her shower and done eating breakfast Logan headed upstairs to take his shower after he was done they headed to school. At school the headed to class where they were stopped by the principal because of what Rocky did to her ex-best friend. Rocky and Logan had 5 days of OSS and 5 days of ISS. Rocky and Logan gathered their things and left.


End file.
